


Tango, a prequel

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the original thing I wrote for the Tango story. In this it was inspired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tango, a prequel

Just like every Friday night, she walked the four steps up the staircase that led to the attic where the dancing class was held. Upon opening the door, she sat on the bar and asked for a cup of tea and sat on a pillow on the floor, watching the couple currently dancing.  
The girl was tall and thin and had long, brown hair, which she ornamented with a rose. She was wearing an oversized black t-shirt over black leggings, and red heels. She looked, in some way, grim and sly. Nothing was very particular about her.  
The guy, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Despite being perfectly coordinated with such a mysterious girl, he was like a completely separate entity, another individual. He practically emanated light. He was very tall and thin, but not quaggy at all: he was built. His arms and legs seemed to have perfect coordination and never move one bit out of the music’s beat. With every step he took, his long, blonde hair flew around and reflected the dim light in the room and shone as if it emanated its own light, like a small star. And his face, his facial expressions, were completely passionate. While looking at him dance, one could literally feel the passion and the love and the strength in that face. He was mesmerizing.  
She didn’t know how long she spent staring at him like that. She didn’t even touch her tea. But when the song finished with a flourish of the accordion -though it seemed to have been eternal-, and that greek god of dance took his bow, he was to choose a different partner for another song.   
So he walked away from the floor to a small, almost unlit corner, and stared with those cerulean blue eyes that sparkled even in darkness to the girl sitting on a pillow on the floor with a cup of tea, and held out his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> heck yeah dancing


End file.
